Life Goes On
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Sakurako and Himawari are now fifteen. and Sakurako finds herself jealous over witnessing Himawari receiving her first kiss from Chizuru. However learning the truth and even walking in on her older sister has taught Sakurako a lot about life and love. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Goes On**  
**Chapter: 1 **  
**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the YuruYuri characters Sakurako and Himawari and the others**  
**and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**_**

Two years have passed..Himawari and Sakurako and they are Fifteen.

On the way to school Himawari was thinking as she walked.  
Sakurako started to mention,"Kyoko-Sempai is spending the night with me!"

Himawari turned around in surprise and yelled,"WHAT?!"

Sakurako shook her head for yes and replied,"It's going to be exciting!"

Himawari turned away and sighed.

_"She can be such an idiot.. does she not care about me?"_

_"I don't even understand.. why do I even care so much for her.."_

At school Kyoko walks over to Sakurako with a smile on her face and Sakurako smiles back.

Kyoko pats her on the head and says,"We'll have such a fun day later."

Sakurako replies,"Of course! You are more fun that Himawari!"

Himawari felt upset.

Yui then said,"Make sure you both get your homework finished tonight."

Akari also added,"Yeah you might want to do that.." nervously she laughed.

Kyoko replied,"Of course! However the fun always starts first."

Sakurako smiled happily.

Himawari just felt out of place.

Chinatsu noticed how Himawari was being so quiet. 

Chizuru pulled Himawari out of nowhere by the hand.

Everyone standing there was in shock.

"That.. had to be Chitose's sister Chizuru.." mentioned Yui.

Sakurako was looking at the two leaving.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY GOING?!" she yelled.

Akari then mentioned nervously,"I have seen her, Chizuru and Kaede at the park together."

Sakurako was getting pissed off and walked away.

Kyoko then mentioned,"You don't suppose she actually likes her?"

"You finally figured it, I didn't know you could Kyoko-Sempai." replied Chinatsu.

"It is odd to see Chizuru around anyone but Chitose." mentioned Yui.

**_**

"I was wondering.. if you both wanted to join me.." mentioned Chizuru.

"I know Kaede would.. I just feel too concerned for Sakurako.." replied Himawari.

"Why?" asked Chizuru.

"She will be around Kyoko-sempai and to be honest I like her a lot." replied Himawari.

Chizuru then got really angry.

Himawari looked at Chizuru nervously and asked,"Why do you hate them so much?" 

"I just do!" replied Chizuru angrily."Sakurako reminds me too much of her and she is too bossy and uncaring.

Himawaru then replied nervously trying to ignore her words,"I think you should to smile more like Kaede mentioned and try making some friends.."

Chizuru sighed,"I thought maybe you.. and you are also very pretty and have big boobs... and you are too good to be with an idiot."

Himawari then sweatdropped.

_"Everyone seems to notice that part about me.."_

Then Chizuru placed her hands on Himawari's shoulders and Himawari was confused.

Sakurako was spying in the corner.

Chizuru then kissed Himawari and her hands fell to the side.

Sakurako watched and was in shock.

_"She... she.. kissed Himawari?!"_

_"Why do I feel like crying...?"_

_"Why do I feel angry.. and betrayed?"_

_"Grrr.. DAMMIT!"_

Chizuru finished and said,"I have to go to class now."

Himawari just stood there in shock and confused.  
_"Why.. did she do that?"_

_"I don't love Chizuru that way.."_

Sakurako was quiet and then walked away.

_"I don't need Himawari.."_

**_**

In class Himawari looked out the window a lot and oddly Sakurako was actually writing and doing her school work.  
Himawari noticed and thought.

_"How unusual.. for her.."_

_"It just seems so hard for me to look at Sakurako.. I honestly feel like I did something wrong.."_

_"When Chizuru kissed me."_

The teacher then mentioned "It's great to see Ohmuro-San working hard today!"

The class was in shock and the teacher asked Sakurako a question and she answered it correctly and all were astonished.

Himawari herself could tell that Sakurako was too quiet and it was very unusual for her to just be doing her school work.

Sakurako avoided all contact with Himawari that day at school.

**_**

In the afternoon Kyoko and Sakurako went out but Sakuroko was not behaving like herself instead she did her school work as Kyoko played games and did other things.

Kyoko then mentioned,"I thought you wanted to hangout?"

Sakurako replied,"I don't feel like myself today.."

Kyoko was really concerned for the girl,"Is there anything I could do?"

Sakurako sighed.

Kyoko then had an idea,"Let's go visit Yui together!"

Sakurako nodded to that.

Himawari kept texting Sakurako

"I really need to talk to you, Sakurako."

"No"

"Why?"

"Leave me alone"

Himawari started to cry over the hurtful replies.

_"Did she see what happened earlier?"_

_"If she did.. is that why she is not talking to me?"_

Yui noticed that Sakurako was down and her cellphone made her feel worse.

"Are things alright with both you and Himawari?" asked Yui.

"I don't need her.." replied Sakurako.

Kyoko could tell something was up then.  
"She is very important to you.. from what I always could tell."

Sakurako then yelled,"SHE WAS UNTIL I SAW CHIZURU AND HER KISSING AND NOW I AM PISSED OFF!"

Yui and Kyoko now could tell she was jealous and surprised Chizuru kissed Himawari. 

Kyoko then added,"Maybe you need a kiss too!"

Sakurako looked at Kyoko like she was crazy.

Yui then replied,"It will just make her situation worse."

Soon a knock was heard at the door.  
Yui checked it out and allowed the person to enter.

Himawari came in and the first thing she looked at was Sakurako.

Yui mentioned,"You may join us for dinner, Himawari.. if you would like."

"Thank you.." replied Himawari.

Kyoko whispered in Himawari's ear," You two really need to talk, Boob-Chan."

Sakurako crossed her arms and added,"You can't seem to take a hint."

Himawari sighed and then replied," I wanted a chance to talk to you.. but of course you won't give it to me.."

Sakurako made a mean joke,"I'm sure Chizuru would give you that and more! So, why should I?"

Himawari then asked seriously,"Are you jealous? She was the one that caught me by surprise!"

Sakurako replied angrily,"You're damn right I am! I really want to knock the shit out of both of you..."

Himawari then said feeling embarrassed,"The person I really like is you.." 

Sakurako's eyes were opened wide and then changed her look back to her upset look and she crossed her arms and stood up with a blush on her face.  
"You do a lousy a job at showing it."

Himawari replied,"I don't hear it from you that much.."

Sakurako remained quiet and decided to leave. 

Himawari sighed.

Yui then mentioned,"She has a hard time understanding herself and others."

Kyoko then joked,"If you want a relationship with her.. why not get naked, Boob-Chan and cover yourself with her favorite things to eat." winked Kyoko.

Himawari blushed bright red.

Yui then said,"Knock it off."

Kyoko replied,"You are no fun."

_

Sakurako walked went home and was very quiet as she walked through the door.  
She was heading to her room but decided to check on her older sister and opened the door.

She then saw her sister with the other woman that she constantly wanted to spend time with alone..  
Having sex on her Onee-Chan's bed.  
She stood there in shock for a few moments and slammed the door and ran.

Nadeshiko then asked,"Who walked in?"  
Her girlfriend replied,"I'm shocked to say..Sakurako but she ran off.."

Nadeshiko checked the place but Sakurako was gone so decided to call Himawari.

"Hello?" asked Himawari.

"Hima-ko.. our idiot sister ran off and if you see her, please let us know." replied Nadeshiko.

"What happened?" asked Himawari.

"It's too embarrassing to discuss but if you see her make sure she returns." replied Nadeshiko.

Kyoko and Yui noticed Himawari holding her phone tightly.

Himawari Desperately tried to call Sakurako but she never answered and Himawari was worried to death over Sakurako.

"I have to go find Sakurako.. I am sorry about taking off like this.." asked Himawari.

"It's okay, I understand." replied Yui.

Kyoko also replied,"Go and find her, Boob-Chan!

Himawari ran out the door.

Yui then mentioned,"You really need to stop calling her that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Goes On**  
**Chapter: 2**  
**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the YuruYuri characters Sakurako and Himawari and the others**  
**and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**_**

Himawari looked many places trying to figuring out where Sakurako could of went.

Then she noticed Sakurako sitting on a bench at a bus stop.

Himawari ran over and sat next to her.

Sakurako said ,"I want to be alone!"

Himawari replied with her arms crossed,"No.. I am concerned about you."

Sakurako mentioned,"I saw too much on what people do in relationships today..because I went in Onee-Chan's room earlier.. it frightened me, OKAY!"

Himawari was silent for a bit and then replied,"I overheard one of her phone calls.. so I asked you if she had a girlfriend.. a few years ago...but you never answered.."

Sakurako shivered a bit and then asked,"Is that what you do with Chizuru?" and started to show a few tears.

Himawari was surprised to be asked that then replied,"Of course not!.. It was just kissed today and it shocked me to death..." 

Sakurako was quiet and then mentioned,"I was trying to be smart like her for you.. I don't even know why.."

Himawari smiled and laughed and Sakurako replied,"What in the hell are you laughing at dammit?!"

Himawari replied,"I felt like after she kissed me I had done something very wrong and couldn't even look at you.."

Sakurako immedately blushed,"Well.. it made me very angry.."

Himawari leaned toward Sakurako and kissed her.  
Sakurako found herself drawn into kissing her back.

When both pulled away they blushed.

Both sat quietly for a bit. 

"Himawari.. did you.. like it..?" asked Sakurako blushing.

Himawari blushed and replied,"Yes.. I liked it a lot with you.. it feels as good as I always dreamed it would be.."

Sakurako blushed and started thinking.  
All of the sudden Sakurako said,**"HIMA-CHAN, I CHALLENGE YOU IN A KISSING CONTEST!"**

Himawari replied in a frustrated tone but wanted to prove herself to Sakurako,**"SO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO COMPLIMENT ON THE ONE I GAVE YOU?! WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU!"**

The two of them kept kissing and Himawari tried different ways more than Sakurako. Finally Sakurako found herself beaten by Himawari. 

She began to blush and replied,"OKAY! You win.. Himawari.. you are better than me at kissing.. but I hope that you liked my kisses.."

Himawari kissed Sakurako's cheek and replied,"Of course but I really wanted to hear you compliment me also."

Sakurako rubbed her cheek and blushed and said,"You are an idiot, Hima-Chan.."

Himawari could tell Sakurako was blushing and didn't want to spoil the mood.

Himawari replied,"What can I say.. I have always loved you." and then she smiled.

Sakurako looked at her with an amazed look on her face.

**_**

As they walked back Sakurako seemed happier and Himawari smiled and Sakurako out of nowhere held Himawari's hand.

Soon Chizuru was walking by and started glaring at Sakurako.

Sakurako glared back and got in her face and said,  
"Hima-Chan is mine and I will kick your ass if you try taking her away from me again!"

Chizuru pulled her by the collar angrily and Sakurako got free and was going to hit her.

Then Himawari got between them and said,"Chizuru.. I was very surprised with you kissing me.. but in all honesty the person whom I really love is Sakurako."

Chizuru then added in a very angry and hurt tone,"If you really want to be with an idiot.. Fine." 

Sakurako was becoming angry because Chizuru was walking away and was mean, but Himawari held her back and allowed Chizuru to continue walking away.

"Why are stopping me?! I'm the only one who can kiss you!" said Sakurako in a furious tone and then added,"She called me an idiot!"

Himawari sighed and then replied,"I don't want you to get in a fight over this, Sakurako." 

Himawari sighed once again and Sakurako gave Chizuru the finger.

"I want to stop and get something, Himawari." mentioned Sakurako.

"What is it?" asked Himawari whom was curious.

"I'm hungry.. so I want to um.. take you with me.." replied Sakurako feeling a bit shy in mentioning it.

Himawari replied,"I don't have any idea where you want to go.."

Sakurako then pulled Himawari by the hand to where she wanted to go. 

**Himawari was pulled into a restaurant.**

Himawari mentioned in frustration,"I don't have enough money on me, Sakurako!"

Sakurako replied,"I'll pay for it, Hima-Chan! You can help me with homework tomorrow to pay me back." and then winked

Himawari smiled and said,"Alright, Sakurako."

After they ordered

**"WHAT THE HELL A SOUP AND SALAD? WHAT ARE YOU A CHEAP DATE?!"** asked Sakurako.

"Himawari replied crossing her arms,"I'm trying to watch my figure, Sakurako."

Sakurako rolled her eyes and said,"You look fine.. to be honest I wished I had bigger boobs.. like you.."

Himawari replied,"I would rather not have big boobs.. and you look fine just the way you are."

Sakurako asked,"Really?"

Himawari then replied,"You are able to perform more athletically than I.. and I really can't do that.. I think you look attractive just the way you are." 

The two began to eat and Sakurako started to look at Himawari and studied her features and body.

_"I know Onee-Chan and I are similar in the body.._  
_After what I saw today of Onee-Chan's girlfriend.._  
_I'm curious about Hima-Chan's boobs.. I am sure they must look nice."_

Himawari then asked,"What are you thinking about?"

Sakurako replied,"Your boobs.."

Himawari sighed and mentioned,"Please don't start about this again.."

Sakurako replied,"I'd like to feel them one day." 

Himawari knocked her upside the head 

Sakurako held her head in tears.

"You are **NOT** supposed to say such perverted things in a restaurant!" said Himawari blushing.

**"I WAS JUST CURIOUS!"** yelled Sakurako holding jer head with a few tears in her eyes.

_ 

After they finished eating the two of them continued walking.

Himawari mentioned,"Why did you say such a thing in there?"

Sakurako sighed and then replied,"I'm just becoming very curious.."

Himawari blushed and said,"What you accidentally walked in on.. is causing you to think more than you should.. and it's not the type of thinking you normally do." 

"I'm really curious about you in general.. in that way.." mentioned Sakurako blushing

Himawari kissed Sakurako and replied,"It's more of my thinking to be honest.. towards you."

_"Hima-Chan thinks about me too in the same way!" _ Thought Sakurako examing the situation.

Then she took Himawari's hand and held it as they walked and mentioned,"As long as I am walking with you, I had better hold your hand." and Sakurako continued on,"I have to protect you, Hima-Chan.. I don't want people like Chizuru taking you away from me."

Himawari smiled and loved the feel of Sakurako's hand, it was a strong but a loving hand in her's.

_ 

At the Ohmuro house Himawari and Sakurako walked in.  
Kaede ran to Himawari and hugged her.  
"Onee-Chan and Sakurako-Chan is back!" said Kaede.

Nadeshiko then spoke,"Kaede was no trouble whatsoever, Hima-ko."

Hanako added,"Sakurako Onee-Chan you were really holding onto her hand tightly."

"I was protecting Hima-Chan." replied Sakurako bluntly and added,"Do you have a problem with that?"

Nadeshiko noticed Sakurako's words and facial expressions.

Hanako remained quiet.

"I'm glad she wasn't and I found Sakurako and we spent a lot of time together." replied Himawari. 

"I believe she has already told you.." mentioned Nadeshiko.

"Yes.. and her behavior today in general has been off.. I think we have our own things we have to work through together also." replied Himawari.

"I'm going to talk to her anyway.." said Nadeshiko.

_ 

Sakurako was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

A knock was heard at her door and soon her older sister came in.

"I know earlier really surprised you, Sakurako..and I should have locked my door.." mentioned Nadeshiko

"Himawari and I kissed today.. but earlier I was very jealous over the fact that another girl had kissed her..  
Opening the door to your room by accident taught me something.. but it was **SCARY!**" replied Sakurako feeling very confused.

"So.. you finally figured it out that you like Hima-ko?" asked Nadeshiko.

Sakurako turned to face the wall and blushed.

"If she kissed you.. did she reject the other girl?" asked Nadeshiko again hoping to get an answer.

"She... was kissed by surprise.. I saw it and it angered me today.. and in the end she rejected the other girl's feelings and Hima-Chan admitted to loving me and we kissed .. and now I feel strange.." replied Sakurako. 

"You are in love, Sakurako.. as you always have been. It's just that you are finally starting to mature and realize things." said Nadeshiko.

"I've always been mature though!" replied Sakurako.

"Not really.. and if you believe that you are still an idiot.. but if you have deep feelings for her then tell her..and when you are ready take her on a date, buy her a gift and do things to show how much she means to you, Sakurako.. and most importantly.. stop being so selfish." said Nadeshiko.

"What happens if I don't?" asked Sakurako in confusion.

"Someone will most likely replace you.. and be with Hima-ko." replied Nadeshiko.

"I don't want that!" said Sakurako in a very upset tone and added,"I'll kick their ass!"

"She is a very attractive woman so what do you expect?" replied Nadeshiko and then added,"Work on yourself and try to be good to Hima-ko."

Sakurako just stared at the wall.

Nadeshiko walked out of the room and Sakurako just looked at the wall more for awhile and was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Goes On**  
**Chapter: 3**  
**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the YuruYuri characters Sakurako and Himawari and the others**  
**and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**_**

**At Himawari's place.**

Kaede mentioned,"Sakurako-Chan is starting to look a lot like her Onee-Chan."

Himawari thought about it and replied,"In ways.. yes.."

Kaede then added,"You love Sakurako-Chan right, Onee-Chan?"

Himawari blushed at the question.

"The two of you walked in the door just like a couple does.. and Chizuru wasn't really happy and she seemed moody but I told her that you two knew each other for years.." added Kaede.

Himawari patted her little sister on the head and asked,"Are you hungry?"

Kaede shook her head no and replied,"I ate while I was over there." 

Himawari cleaned up around the place and soon she was greeted by Sakurako and was given a dozen sunflowers.

"I wanted you to have these.. and I will go now." said Sakurako feeling a little embarrassed and was about to leave.

Soon she was pulled back by Himawari and was hugged.

Sakurako began to blush and Himawari mentioned,"They are so beautiful.. thank you, Sakurako."

Sakurako then replied shyly,"Your..name means Sunflower.. and it's all that I could think of.." 

Himawari smiled and said,"You are so sweet.. and you have taken me out to eat today and you have even given me flowers.. it's like we had a date, Sakurako."

Sakurako blushed.

_"A date with Himawari.."_

_"What would I wear on a actual date with her?"_

_"Sometime I want to go on a real one."_

Himawari then added,"I should give you a kiss to thank you, would you be okay with that?"

Sakurako cleared her throat and replied,"Yes.. I.. would like that." 

Himawari smiled and began to kiss Sakurako and Sakurako returned and held Himawari close to her as they kissed.  
When the kiss was over Both girls had the dreamy expression and Sakurako held Himawari closer to her body.  
Himawari enjoyed being that close to her.

Sakurako was nervous but said it as best as she could without sounding jealous or mean.  
"I don't want my Hima-Chan to end up being taken away someone.. So, how about from here on.. I'll be your girlfriend."

The way Sakurako said it and how it played in her mind.. it made Himawari very happy and she never felt this happy before.  
Himawari then replied,"I would love that.. Sakurako."

"Yay! Sakurako-Chan loves my Onee-Chan!" mentioned Kaede. 

Both got nervous and Sakurako picked up Kaede and held her. 

"I also got you a gift because I know you would want one." said Sakurako.

Himawari was curious.

Kaede was the most curious and asked,"What is it?"

Sakurako opened up her bag and handed Kaede a sketchbook and some art supplies.  
Kaede's eyes instantly lit up.

"I noticed that you were drawing a lot when I visit and now you can keep your drawings in a book." said Sakurako with a smile.

Kaede ran up and hugged her.  
"Sakurako-Chan I love it! Thank you!"

Sakurako started to laugh.

"That was sweet of you and that is something I had not noticed." mentioned Himawari.

"I figured if I am buying for you.. Kaede needs a gift too and she draws for fun." replied Sakurako.

Kaede mentioned happily,"I'm going to use it now!"

Kaede went into the kitchen to draw. 

Himawari then asked,"So what has caused you to just go and buy gifts?.."

"I want to work on myself and I don't ever want to be replaced and besides..." replied Sakurako and smiled at Kaede drawing.

_ 

Himawari took Sakurako into her room and shut the door.

"The only person I want is you, Sakurako.." Said Himawari honestly.

"If you always end up caring for me... it wouldn't be right..  
I want to do things for you too." replied Sakurako looking away and kicking her foot a bit on the the ground.

Himawari locked the door.

Himawari then looked at Sakurako with an embarressed looked and said,"You can touch them, Sakurako.."

Sakurako eyes became wide and she asked,"Does it have to be with a bra on?"

Himawari turned bright red in embarrassment and took off her bra and top.

_"If she is that curious.."_

"I hope I am not too embarrassed.."

"I love you.. Sakurako.."  


Sakurako started to kiss Himawari and began to touch and feel her breasts.  
She even felt Himawari's nipples get hard from her touch. Though Sakurako had no idea what she was doing.

All at once Himawari began to moan and Sakurako began sucking on one and feeling the other.

Himawari panted and smiled at Sakurako but was becoming very unsure on what all to do.

"I like them, Hima-Chan.. and you are beautiful.." commented Sakurako. 

Himawari began to blush because Sakurako seemed to be in the mood  
and Himawari had always dreamed of the two of them being together but she felt things were going fast.

"I think.. we are going a bit too fast, Sa-Chan." mentioned Himawari

Sakurako stops and replies,"I understand and I hope that one day we can continue this."

Himawari then kissed her on the lips and said,"I love you my Sa-Chan." and holds her close.

Sakurako kissed her in her return on the lips and replies,"I love you too.. Hima-Chan.." with a smile on her face.

_ 

**While Kaede rested**

Himawari looked at the sunflowers in her room.

_"Sakurako.. you have been so thoughtful..."_

_"I really hope this continues.."_

_"I can't believe I even allowed you to touch my boobs..._  
_You even sucked on them.."_

_"I even kissed you.."_

_"Who knows what else may happen in the future.."_

_"The mood was ready..but the time wasn't right.."_

Sakurako was in bed thinking of Himawari.

_"I really love her.. I just know it now.."_

_"I hope that I don't ruin anything between us."_

_"Her boobs made me want more and more of her.."_

_"The closer we are the more I want.."_

_"I wonder so much.. I know Onee-Chan shared her bed with her girlfriend and that was way too much for my eyes.."_

"I know now after coming home.. it's lonely without her.."

"I wished that I had Hima-Chan's boobs as my pillows.."

_

**"DAMMIT! I'M HUNGRY AGAIN! I BETTER FIND SOMETHING TO EAT IN HERE!"** Yelled Sakurako whom ran out her bedroom door making a lot of noise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Goes On**  
**Chapter: 4**  
**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the YuruYuri characters Sakurako and Himawari and the others**  
**and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**_**

The next day Himawari comes in and Nadeshiko opens the door.

"Come on in, Hima-ko you are here early and Sakurako is in her room." said Nadeshiko.

"I'm going to go and see her then." replied Himawari.

Himawari walked in and saw Sakurako without any clothing on. She just stood there examining the girl in front of her.

"Himawari... I was um.. looking for my uniform." said Sakurako and then she sees it.

"I found it!" added Sakurako. 

Sakurako kisses Himawari and the kiss is returned.

Himawari stands there with a extremely happy smile.

Soon Sakurako is concernes and waves her hand in front of Himawari's face.

"Are you okay, Hima-Chan?" asked Sakurako. 

_"Why is she is acting so calm about everything..?"_

_"She is my girlfriend and I just saw her naked for the first time!"_

_"Plus we kissed while she was naked.."_

Soon Sakurako placed her hand on Himawari's forehead and mentioned,"Your head doesn't feel warm."

Himawari replied,"Sakurako.. we are girlfriends and I just walked in and saw you naked..I just had to kiss you.." and then she blushed.

Then it hit Sakurako and she also blushed.

"I was so busy thinking of school.. it didn't occur to me.." said Sakurako and then she laughed nerously and added,"Sorry about that.."

Sakurako turned away. 

Himawari realized how unaware she was about being naked and decided to say something.

"It's alright, Sakurako! ." replied Himawari waving her hands trying to make light of the subject.

Sakurako then said crossing her arms,"It is.. you saw me! So don't you dare make fun of me!"

Sakurako threw on her clothing and ran out her bedroom door. 

Himawari realized just how self conscious Sakurako was and then she ran after her.

Sakurako started to walk after awhile.

_"Did I overreact?"_

_"It felt embarrassing to know Himawari had seen me.."_

_"I know that's one thing that bothers me.. my body.."  
_  
___

"Sakurako wait!" yelled Himawari out of breath.

"Okay.." replied Sakurako whom stopped and waited.

There was silence during the walk.

"You don't have to be self conscious, Sakurako.. you looked fine to me..  
I was just shocked to walk in on you naked." said Himawari with a blush on her face.

Sakurako blushed and replied,"I would of rather of it been the other way around."

Himawari blushed and asked,"You would of rather of walked in on..me?"

Sakurako blushed and then laughed,"I would of had more to look at it, unlike you did.."

Himawari blushed really red and replied,**"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DID HAVE A LOT TO LOOK AT!"**

Himawari immediately shut up after realizing what she had said.

Sakurako then mentioned,"Out of the two of us.. you are the most feminine and you have the best figure.. so I am sure there is more to look at."

Himawari blushed as she tried to reply,"You still have boobs.. Sakurako.. and well your body is more in shape than mine.. and it looks very nice in my opinion." 

Sakurako didn't say anymore after that.

At school Himawari worked on schoolwork while Sakurako looked over at her at times while doing her own.

Chinatsu noticed this between them and passed a note to Himawari.

Himawari read it.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

Himawari wrote back.

"I am dating Sakurako now."

Then Chinatsu wrote back

"Did you two kiss?"

Himawari started to blush but wrote back.

"Yes."

Sakurako was watching now.

Chinatsu then asked the question that upsetted Himawari.

"Did the two of you have sex?" 

Himawari turned red and and hit her hands on her desk and then said to Chinatsu,"It's none of your business!"  
and walked out of class to the bathroom and began to cry.

_"I wished she would of stopped asking my personal business.."_

_"I'm not ready for that part and we got together YESTERDAY!"_

Sakurako walked into the bathroom and handed her a box of tissues.

"I knew that you looked more and more upset with each note passed.. and I figured that you were crying." mentioned Sakurako.

"You're never this considerate of my feelings.. and all of the sudden you are.." replied Himawari.

"I have to be.. since Onee-Chan explained love to me.." said Sakurako..

"Sakurako.." replied Himawari.

"I cannot always be selfish or someone else will take my place.. and I don't want that." said Sakurako. 

Himawari ran up and held Sakurako and Sakurako held Himawari tightly.

_ 

At lunch Kyoko noticed something,"Look over there!" and pointed.

"So? They probably are together now." replied Yui.

Akari mentioned,"That is so cute to see them getting a long well."

Chinatsu added,"They are dating according to Himawari."

Kyoko replied,"That is so cute!"

Then Ayano added,"They seemed to be getting along very well."

Chitose also added,"Chizuru did like Himawari quite a bit and got along well with her little sister also. I know she is really angry with Sakurako.."

Ayano replied,"That is not going to end well.."

"I'm not very surprised about that since she doesn't like Kyoko." mentioned Yui. 

Himawari then asked,"May we sit with all of you?"

Everyone said it was fine.

Sakurako sat across from her and began to eat.

Sakurako finished her food rather quick and mentioned,"I have to go and do something."

Himawari watched Sakurako leave and wondered where she was off to. 

"It's about time!" said Kyoko.

Himawari blushed and replied,"Yeah.. it is.. but excuse me."

Himawari looked around and finally found Sakurako walking towards their next class.

She sat down at her desk and started counting her money and Himawari listened to her.

"I need to make sure I have enough.." said Sakurako in a determined voice.

She counted and then realized she was ways off in her plan and hit her head on her desk. 

"I'll have to.. get an after school job.." sighed Sakurako.

Himawari was shocked to overhear Sakurako say that.

"I want to have enough by then.." said Sakurako.

Then she heard Himawari and put her money away. 

"What are you doing?" asked Himawari.

"I am in here thinking before our next class." replied Sakurako.

"What about?" asked Himawari.

"I want to take you to that festival next month!" replied Sakurako happily.

Himawari was shocked.

_"She is wanting to work so that she can take me there?"_

_"I know it would be fun.. but it would really be stressful on her.."_

"I will put applications in later." said Sakurako.

"I don't want you to over work yourself over this.." replied Himawari.

"I want to go somewhere with you that will be fun!" said Sakurako and then added,"I will not fail!"

Himawari replied,"What about your homework..?"

Sakurako said,"I'll stay up and do that too."

Himawari was now very concerned over Sakurako's idea.

_ 

After school Himawari went home and looked after Kaede for quite awhile.

"Onee-Chan.. why isn't Sakurako-Chan around?" asked Kaede.

"She is looking for a part time job.." replied Himawari.

"Wow.." said Kaede.

"I'm going to go change for now." replied Himawari.

Kaede went in the other room.

Sakurako ran in and opened Himawari's door and said,  
"I got a new job! I stayed there and put in a few hours today!"  
and then Sakurako looked and saw Himawari standing there naked and trying to cover herself.

Sakurako blushed.

Himawari replied in embarrassment,**"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK FIRST?"**

Sakurako was still standing there dumbfounded and looking at Himawari.

**"SAKURAKO I WAS SCARED TO DEATH!"** yelled Himawari.

Sakurako replied,"I really can't move.. you are just so beautiful.."

"Sakurako.." mentioned Himawari. 

"Hima-Chan.. you are a lot more beautiful than those girl's in my sister's porno's she bought.."  
replied Sakurako.

Himawari felt a mix of anger and jealousy and hit Sakurako

**"OWWW!"** said Sakurako.

Himawari crossed her arms and replied,"I don't like that you are watching those!  
The girls in those have sex with a lot of people.. at least with me.. you will be my first.." and then she blushed.

Sakurako said,"You would be my first too but I wanted to learn how to do things with you.." lowering her head.

Himawari helped her up and held her close and kissed her.

Sakurako returned the kiss. 

Himawari then got dressed and Sakurako looked as though someone took one of her most favorite tasty treats.

Himawari then suggested,"Let's talk about your job."

Sakurako replied,"Oh yeah! I'll be working at the hotel."

Himawari looked at her like she was crazy,"They work people to death there.."

Sakurako showed her how much she had made in that short amount of time.

Himawari was surprised.

"I worked hard.. but I was wondering if I can do my homework here?" asked Sakurako.

Then Himawari heard Sakurako's stomach.

"I had better make something for you to eat also." replied Himawari. 

Sakurako tried working on her school work.  
Soon Himawari came in with some soup and Sakurako enjoyed it.

"That was very good..I liked it." mentioned Sakurako.

"I'm really glad that you did." replied Himawari taking it in and cleaning it up.

and returned to help Sakurako.  
Together they worked and after it was finished Sakurako fell asleep upon Himawari.

"I guess we are going to have an over night guest.." said Himawari doing her best to get Sakurako in the bed and covered her up. 

She also put Kaede to bed.

Then she got in bed with Sakurako.

In the middle of the night Himawari felt Sakurako snuggled into her and it made her smile.

_"She looks so cute right now.."_

Himawari kissed Sakurako and snuggled with her again.

_


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Goes On**  
**Chapter: 5**  
**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the YuruYuri characters Sakurako and Himawari and the others**  
**and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**_**

Over the next few weeks Himawari became more and more concerned  
over Sakurako's tiredness after work and started staying over at her house with kaede.

Nadeshiko noticed the sleeping Sakurako whom wasn't able to finish her shoolwork.

Himawari was concerned that her Sakurako's siblings would pick at her.

However Hanako was too focused on Kaede.  
Since the two were having their own discussion. 

"Sakurako.. please try and sit up.. I know you are tired from working." mentioned Himawari.

Nadeshiko walked downstairs and noticed Himawari's concern.

"The festival means a lot to her. It does involve many fun things but it's a festival for lovers mainly.  
I mentioned when I went with my girlfriend there and now she is overworking herself just to go and and have fun with you..  
when she already has enough.I believe she is also trying hard to prove herself.. I won't be here anymore in a few months, Hima-ko..  
She will be in charge.. and I have suggested the idea of both you and Kaede staying here since we have enough room." mentioned Nadeshiko.

"I don't like for her to be overworked like this.. she isn't even able to finish her homework.." replied Himawari.

Sakurako stood up wobbly and went to the bathroom.

"She looks both hungry and tired.. I think this is where you have a talk with her." mentioned Nadeshiko.

Himawari nodded. 

Sakurako looks for food and sleep stands and Himawari speaks up out of concern,  
"Sakurako! I think it's time to quit this job! You are too worn out..and you cannot think well..  
If you start on your homework I will help you with things but please quit that job there!"

Sakurako looked at her and replied,"Hima-Chan.. I wanted to keep money for us."

Himawari said,"You are too young for this much stress!  
Even I could not handle it right now.. There is rarely time for us right now because of it also..."

Sakurako was then concerned and thought about it.

_"There has been rarely enough time for us.."_

_"I want to be with her and I have extra money even after the festival.."_

_"She is right.."_

_"I have to quit my job.."_

"I will listen and quit my job, Hima-Chan.." replied Sakurako.

Himawari hugged her and Sakurako returned the hug.

Nadeshiko handed her the rest of her black coffee and said,"Drink the rest and finish your homework with her."

Sakurako drank it all and then replied,"Eww.. so bitter.." 

The two worked on homework.

When finished Kaede mentioned,"Onee-Chan..may I stay the night with Hanako?"

Himawari was surprised and replied,"Of course."

Sakurako then added,"You can stay the night with me also."

Himawari smiled and Sakurako was happy but yawned.  
She then called and quit her job.

_

Then Sakurako took a shower and Himawari came in. 

Sakurako opened her eyes to see Himawari looking at her.

"If I was more awake I would really love to take advantage of this oppertunity.." mentioned Sakurako yawning.

Himawari then chanced the moment and got in with Sakurako and began washing her.

"You are just too tired in general." replied Himawari.

"I must be.. since I am not bothered by this right now... I am actually enjoying it.." said Sakurako.

It felt good to be washed by Himawari thought Sakurako.

_ 

After they both finished both of them went to bed.

The next morning Sakurako wakes up with Himawari in her bed and begins to wrap her arms around Himawari's chest.  
Himawari then spoke, "Good morning, Sakurako.."

"Good morning, Hima-Chan." replied Sakurako and began to to kiss Himawari's lips and then her neck.  
"Sakurako... I love you.." mentioned Himawari.

Sakurako replied,"I love you too, Hima-Chan."  
Himawari immediately hugged Sakurako tightly and kissed her lips in return.

Downstairs Kaede was talking to Hanako,"You are very intelligent, Hanako!"

Hanako patted Kaede on the head and asked,"Is there anything you want to do today?"

Kaede blushed a little and replied,"I want to draw you!"

Hanako blinked.

"Please.." begged Kaede.

Hanako then replied,"Alright." 

Soon Himawari came downstairs and said,"I think that's nice, Kaede that you want to draw Hanako."

Himawari began to look in the refrigerator.

Kaede blushed and then Hanako mentioned,"I don't mind doing this with Kaede."

Himawari smiled and began to prepare breakfast.

"Where is Sakurako Onee-Chan?" asked Hanako.

Himawari replied,"She is getting ready for school and I am making breakfast for all of us." 

"I never understood your reasoning in loving my sister." sighed Hanako.

Himawari felt embarrassed.

Kaede replied,"She isn't all that bad of a person and really cares for my Onee-Chan."

Hanako was quiet for a few minutes and replied,"Perhaps you are right."

Himawari continued cooking.

Later on Sakurako walked down the stairs.

Himawari had just finished cooking and was placing the food on plates. 

Sakurako fell near the bottom step.  
Hanako and Kaede went for their breakfast.  
Himawari went over and helped Sakurako up.

"You need to be careful.." mentioned Himawari.

Sakurako leaned against Himawari and finally got her breakfast and then Himawari had her breakfast.

Sakurako mentioned,"I rather eat your breakfast than anyone else's."

Himawari smiled and began to clean up and Sakurako began to watch Himawari walk away to wash everyone's plates.

Hanako then added,"You are such a pervert, Onee-Chan."

Sakurako hit the table and replied,**"I AM NOT!"**

Hanako then said as she picked up her tea,"You really need to stop looking and being so obvious about it."

Sakurako crossed her arms and grumbled.

Kaede was confused.  
Hanako patted her on the head and said,"It's alright Kaede."

Himawari walked over to Sakurako and asked,"Are you ready?"

Sakurako nodded and then held her hand.

Kaede then asked Hanako," So.. Sakurako-Chan is a pervert.. over my sister?!" in concern

Hanako sweatdropped and replied,"I wouldn't worry about it.. they are both in love and  
I didn't want my sister to act so obvious about certain things in front of you."

Kaede thought for a moment,"She.. was looking at Onee-Chan's butt.. and she has stared at other things that I thought little of.."

Hanako sweatdropped and replied, "Both of them do that.. Kaede.. so let's not discuss it anymore."

Kaede nodded.

_"So they look each other over.. that sounds a little too weird.." _Thought Kaede.

_ 

Sakurako walked around happily with her arm around Himawari's waist.

Himawari then mentioned,"I know tonight is the night."

Sakurako replied,"Yes! I will make it fun for us both."

Himawari smiled and said,"I will be on a date with you in a kimono."

Sakurako nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm going to get my hair cut and fix up nice for for you." replied Sakurako with a fist pump.

"I'm going to dress up nicely too.. but a hair cut? Are you sure, Sakurako?" asked Himawari.

Sakurako nodded and replied,"I don't need to be working with all this hair.. so I will make it managable."

Himawari smiled and thought

_"She really is determined about changing herself"_

During class Sakurako and Himawari worked hard in their classes.

Akari was surprised to see Sakurako at Gym working very hard and doing pull ups.

The gym teach mentioned.

"Ohmuro you are very close to beating the pull up record." 

Himawari mentioned,"You can do it, Sa-Chan!"

Akari added,"I believe in you, Sakurako!"

Chinatsu yelled,"Come on, Sakurako!"

Sakurako grew more determined and continued doing more.

She became tired.

"One more!" mentioned the teacher.

Sakurako replied,"Hell with that.. I'm going to do a few more."

Sakurako did four more and jumped down feeling a bit tired.

The teacher said,"Ohmuro has beaten the record of the most pull ups in our school's history."

Sakurako smiled and gave a thumbs up while trying to gain her breath.

Chinatsu hurried to grab her something to drink

Sakurako replied,"Thanks.." and then drank it. 

Akari helped her up and Sakurako walked over to Himawari.

Himawari caught her and said,"You really could use a shower."

Sakurako replied,"Yeah.. but I beat the record and like you stated I was athletic.. so I wanted to believe in what you told me."

While others showered Himawari washed Sakurako as well as herself. Many blushed over seeing the two doing this.

_ 

After awhile into the school day Sakurako got her energy back and ate her lunch pretty quick.  
However she still felt hungry but didn't want to ask Himawari for her food.

A girl from gym class then walked over and mentioned,  
"I saw what you did today.. and since I am not hungry I wanted to offer you the rest of my bento." and then the girl blushed.

"Sure! I'm feeling hungry still! Thank you." Sakurako said with a smile.

Himawari gave the girl a death glare and she ran off before giving Sakurako the food. 

"Hey! wait! I'm still hungry..." mentioned Sakurako..

Then she saw Himawari with an angry look and Sakurako sweatdropped.

**"WHAT DID I DO?!" **questioned Sakurako who had no idea that she was doing anything wrong. 

Akari was frightened and so was Chinatsu.

Then Himawari handed Sakurako her's.

"She was an admirer of your's, Sa-Chan.. and if you want.. I'll make you.. your own bento from now on.." replied Himawari.

Sakurako took a few bites and used chop sticks to share with Himawari and they both did the same.

A lot of people realized then realized that two of them were truly together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Goes On**  
**Chapter: 6**  
**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the YuruYuri characters Sakurako and Himawari and the others**  
**and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual.**

I am Delivering my first YuruYuri fic, First and in Full.  
I am not the best and certainly not the worst.  
I know I won't be the most viewed out there.  
However I made people wait on past stories.

Hopefully, this will be a nice addition to this pairing. :)  


When each of them arrived at their homes.

Sakurako asked Nadeshiko to cut her hair like her's.

"Are you really sure?" asked Nadeshiko.

Sakurako replied,"Yes."

Nadeshiko took her out to get a hair cut.

"She wants one like mine." mentioned Nadeshiko and then added,"No shorter than mine either."

The hair dresser replied,"How nice you have a beautiful younger sister."

After that was over Sakurako took a shower after she got home and had trouble with her kimono  
both Hanako and Nadeshiko helped her fix up. and explained things and walking properly.

Then Nadeshiko put a little cologne on her.

Nadeshiko mentioned,"Don't forget Himawari's fun too.. and taking her to eat and do things you both agree to do."

Sakurako nodded.

Himawari was finishing getting ready and just as she finished a knock was heard at the door.

She was shocked to see Sakurako looking as she did.  
Sakurako then said,"Wow.. you certainly look beautiful tonight. Let's go and have fun!"

Himawari nodded and they walked away together.  
Sakurako had her arm around Himawari.  
Himawari kept looking at Sakurako and sniffing her.

"Hima-Chan! We are almost there!" exclaimed Sakurako happily.

Himawari smiled happily.

When they got there it was a very big festival and Himawari was quite surprised by it and so was Sakurako.

"Let's look at things together! If you want me to try to win you something I will..  
or if you want to try something to eat we can. When the fireworks go off I know of a special spot!" said Sakurako happily.

"Let's do that." replied Himawari.

As they walked by Himawari saw a place that had very high priced prizes and felt like it was a scam but looked at the diamond rings.

Sakurako asked,"That ring seems to be what you want.."

Himawari added,"Yes, but this test your strength game has got to be a scam.."

Sakurako replied,"I can at least try to get it for you."

"Step right up and test your strength.." said the man.

"I'm going to prove whether or not this is a scam.." replied Sakurako looking at the man with a penetrating look.

The man waved for the men to not rig it this time.

Sakurako hit it and she won.

The man said nervously,"Please choose your prize."

Sakurako then said,"I want that diamond ring let my girlfriend try it on and see if it's her size."

The man said nervously,"If not we have other sizes."

Himawari tried it on and was in awe and replied,"It fits very well Sakurako."

Sakurako said,"Good, now I got a ring for you!"

Himawari hugged Sakurako tightly and replied,"Thank you so much, Sa-Chan!"

The two tried a few food places.

Akari came over and sat by them and then mentioned,  
"Wow, that is a very nice ring, Himawari."

Himawari blushed and replied,"Sakurako won it for me.."

Akari's mouth dropped and said,"That is so cool!"

"It's what Hima-Chan wants so I figured.. win her a ring from me." replied Sakurako.

Soon Kyoko and Ayano walked by and both saw Himawari's ring. Both were surprised over it.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE ABLE TO WIN ONE!" yelled Kyoko and then pouted.

Ayano patted her and then mentioned,"I didn't think it was possible unless you bought it.."

Sakurako stood up and smiled and mentioned,"I won it for Hima-Chan!" and then she added,  
"It's our first real date and no scam artist is going to take the money I that I worked hard to make just for this special night!."

Ayano was very surprised with how Sakurako spoke so passionately over the subject.

Himawari added,"I honestly thought it was a scam.. and the way she looked at the man..I believe he was terrified.." and then she laughed.

Kyoko smiled and then asked by pulling at Sakurako's arm.  
"Can you please win me one?"

Sakurako was very confused and Ayano pulled Kyoko away.

"You can get your own.." replied Sakurako and added,"I am here with Hima-Chan.. I'm sure there are other things you both can do besides that."

Kyoko tried giving her puppy dog eyes.

Sakurako rolled her eyes and asked,"Are you ready to play some games, Hima-Chan?"

Himawari nodded and smiled

The two continued on walking.

Ayano gave Kyoko her hand and the two continued walking together.

Akari just sighed knowing she was all alone.

There was many games that the two of them played and both had a lot of fun.  
Sometimes they won and of course lost.

While each looked at certain things the other ended up sneaking away long enough the buy the other a gift at the vending stalls.

Sakurako put bracelet on Himawari's wrist

"Thank you, Sa-Chan.. and I bought a gift for you also." said,"Himawari.

**"REALLY?!" **asked Sakurako in excitement and gets embarrassed and then asks again,"Really?" in a not so childish tone.

Himawari laughed and then Sakurako found herself laughing and then Himawari put a necklace around her neck.  
Then she kissed her cheek,"It's for you, to remember tonight... the fun we had.."  
Sakurako was extremely happy and was just had to let out her emotions.

"I will keep this necklace, Hima-Chan!.. I love it! It's so pretty and so are you! I had so much! I love you!" Sakurako was so happy that she cried.

"Sa-Chan? Are you okay?" asked Himawari in concern.

Sakurako hugged her and said,"I have tried to be mature for you..  
and do everything I can but right now **I'M SO DAMN HAPPY I WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU!**"

Himawari was surprised and then Sakurako started to dance around and sing,  
"I got a necklace from Hima-Chan, I got a necklace from Hima-Chan and I will treasure it forever!"

Himawari couldn't help but to laugh and soon Sakurako was pulling her into one of her silly dances.

"Alright, I'll be silly and dance with you I know you've went through a lot of changes so far into the year." mentioned Himawari.

"I got to see Sa-Chan naked, I got to see Sa-Chan naked and she's got a nice butt." sang Himawari and gave a wink.

Sakurako looked at her and replied," Ha! Your boobs are nicer than my butt!"

Himawari sighed and said,"I rather look at your butt instead of dealing with my boobs."

"You can look at my butt while I play with your boobs." replied Sakurako.

Himawari sweatdropped and mentioned"Um..you would be in the front of me..I wouldn't be able to see it."

The Sakurako laughed,"Oh, yeah!"

Himawari smiled and so did Sakurako.

When it was time for the fireworks Himawari and Sakurako found a very good spot to see them and Himawari noticed they were alone. She didn't question it.  
She knew Sakurako was amazed with the fireworks and so was she but there were fireworks going off inside of each other and both kept looking at one another.

Himawari wasn't sure how to approach the situation or speak.  
She then felt Sakurako's hands on the one that bared the new ring.  
The hand was brought to Sakurako's lips and Himawari blushed and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

Sakurako placed her lips upon Himawari's and Himawari kissed her back.  
Sakurako began kissing down her girlfriend's neck.  
Himawari loosened her Kimono and Sakurako began to continue kissing down her girlfriend's body and undid her kimono.

"Sa-Chan! Mmmm" said Himawari in her cries.

Sakurako realized Himawari had already undid her Kimono.

"Hima-Chan.. I can't stop myself.. so.. hit me.." replied Sakurako.

Himawari kissed her and they continued.

_"I don't want Sa-Chan to stop!"_

_"She is taking the initiative.. and this is right!"_

The two kissing and making love together.

_"Hima-Chan is alright with me behaving like this.."_

_"I have learned a lot... this year.. so far..."_

_"I learned why I get so jealous.. of others being around her.. let alone KISSING HER!"_

_"I learned that I love her and Hima-Chan loves me."_

_"I learned how hard it is to go to school and work."_

_"I listened to at least some of Nadeshiko Onee-Chan's advice.. even though I saw a bit too much of her own love life.."_

_"I'm doing my best to no longer be as selfish..."_

_"The reason why..."_

Sakurako's eyes opened wide not only due to the fact that both her and Himawari were nearing the reach of an orgasm.

_"Hima-Chan.. is my partner and not my rival!"_

_"THAT'S RIGHT!"_

She looked at her partner and thought more.

_"I don't have to be jealous of her either.. she shares her boobs with me."_

"SA-CHAN!" cried out Himawari and then panted in their sixty-nine position.

Sakurako layed her body lower to go down on Himawari to help her and Himawari continued on Sakurako also.

"HIMA-CHAN.. I cant.. hold back.." replied Sakurako whom tried to continue.

Himawari cried,"OHHHH SA-CHAN!"

After it was finished two bodies layed close together, out of breath and continued seeking warmth from the other.

Sakurako was happy to feel Himawari clung to her happily by her waist.  
She felt so different inside now. A lot of this year consisted of new and old feelings and change.

Usually Sakurako didn't like change but knowing that Himawari was involved in her personal change.. made her excepting to the future.

Years later after college and having their own careers.  
The two are married with twin daughters.

Himawari is preparing dinner for her daughters and awaiting for Sakurako to return home.

"I can't believe Saku-Mama is late again!" mentioned a feisty 6 year old girl.

Himawari sweatdropped.

"Yasu.. Himawari-mama made dinner.. we should help her." mentioned the other 6 year old.

Then Yasu replied,"I will only listen to Hima-Mama if I have to do anything, Aika."

Himawari replied,"Yasu, Aika.. you are both in charge of setting the table.. I know Sakurako is on her way."

Sakurako came in the door and her family ran up to her.

"Sorry.. it was a very long practice.. The girls I am working with are all in need of practice." mentioned Sakurako.

Himawari kissed her cheek,"I'm glad that you are home now."

"Me too.." Sakurako kisses her back and hugs her daughters.

Yasu mentions,"You are a coach because you like pretty women." and then crosses her arms and nods.

Himawari's eyes opened wide and she covered her own mouth.

Sakurako eyes narrowed a bit and then smiled a bit,"I will say I like a pretty "woman" and that's why I am married."  
and then she continued,"I used to play women's soccer and decided to coach it instead of taking my chance to become a pro."

Yasu's eyes opened wide and asked,"Why are you just a coach..?"

Sakurako replied,"My plans to have a future with Himawari and the two of you.. would not of happened now if I had chose to go pro."

Yasu was confused and Aika tried to help her understand.  
"She chose to have all of us sooner and still make money."

Himawari mentioned,"It's Sakurako's job and she likes teaching people how to play it."

"Also, I find kicking a ball helps with not being as angry." smiled Sakurako and then she pulls a soccer ball out of her bag for Yasu and pats her on the head.

Yasu blushes and then kicks it around.

Aika pours the drinks for everyone.

"Thank you, all of you have done such a nice job." mentioned Sakurako.

Aika smiles happily and Himawari mentions,"We didn't want you to come home hungry."

Sakurako pats Aika on the head and mentions,"Your hair is growing long, Aika-Chan." and then asks," Do you want to grow your hair longer?"

Aika blushes and replies,"Only to my shoulders, Sakurako-mama."

"Alright, let's get Yasu-Kun back in here.. and let's wash our hands.. I really think it's best to do right now." mentioned Sakurako.

Yasu kept running around very quickly kicking the soccer ball with an overwhelming amount of energy.  
Sakurako waited until she could pick her up and she knew Aika would be very willing to listen.

"It's time to eat, Yasu-Kun that is why we should wash our hands now." Said Sakurako.

Aika washed her hands with the soap and water.

Yasu noticed how cleanly her sister was and crossed her arms,"You don't expect me to be sparkling clean like, Aika..  
she is no fun and hates to get dirty and play.." then she grumbles.

Sakurako ran her fingers through her tomboy daughter's short aquamarine hair.

"I know that you do get more dirtier than her in a day and of course you have a lot more to wash off..  
but even so it's needed.. to be honest, Yasu-Kun.. you remind me in ways of myself but different of course." mentioned Sakurako.

"Okay.. I'll wash up." mentioned Yasu and sighed.

Sakurako smiled and walked over and washed her hands.

The three were eating and Yasu came out to join them.

Everyone noticed she put on gloves that Himawari uses when making meals.

"What are you doing?" asked Himawari.

"I'm using these, Hima-mama since you handle things often and don't get your hands dirty!"

Aika laughed but continued to eat.

Sakurako tried not to and be serious.

"Himawari changes her gloves often.. and don't get into her gloves without her permission." mentioned Sakurako.

Himawari chuckled,"This is coming from the mama who would of done the same thing long ago."

Yasu pointed at Sakurako,"One day I'll find my own Hima-Mama of my own! I will also catch frogs for her  
and build her the best sand castles and make her the best mud pies."

Sakurako looked like a zombie for a moment.

Yasu ran outside.

Himawari mentioned,"Well, that was.. interesting.." and sweatdropped.

Then Aika ran up squeezed Sakurako's leg.

"I know what I want.. I want someone like you, Sakurako-Mama that is brave.. strong.. kind.. and caring." said Aika  
and then let go and smiled and then skipped to go play with her dolls.

Himawari is now in shock and Sakurako looks at her and says,"She's not talking about me is she? I was a bitch to you until I realized you cared..."

"Umm and what about Yasu wanting a girl like me?" mentioned Himawari.

"I think I'm worried about the future of our sanity..." replied Sakurako grabbing each side of her head and eyes becoming huge.

Himawari started to laugh and then she laughed as well.

"Life goes on." Said Akari in her Akkarin moment.

"Shut the hell up, Akari.. you weren't even in this much.." Mentioned Sakurako.

"Actually I.. was watching you two and I am the one who married Chizuru.." sweatdropped Akari

Both of them looked at her funny.

"We both have three wonderful-**CATS!**" replied Akari.

"Yeah, that's nice.. we are going to eventually have a pet one day too.." mentioned Himawari.

"You don't understand.. **THEY ARE OUR BABIES AND I'M THEIR MOMMA AND CHIZURU IS THEIR PAPA**-" Akari was cut off.

Sakurako pats her on the back and gives her a hug,"It's okay Akari.. it's okay you can have your moment."

**AKKARIN!**

"HI! I was barely in this since the story mainly focused on Sakurako and Himawari's life." mentioned Akari.

Then she flashes over to her daily life.

Here is Chizuru at her desk in the office room of our home.

"Here is our oldest baby girl Kazue whom is laying on her Chizuru-Papa's  
shoulder as she works on her next book." mentioned Akari and then adds,"She wears a green studded collar"

Then a loud **AWWWWWWWWWWW** is heard.

"Then we have Emi our second oldest baby girl.. she is in our yard trying to catch a butterfly and she wears a red collar with rinestones on it."

Another loud **AWWWWWWWWWW** is heard.

Akari then mentions,"Last but not least.. the youngest baby..  
Takara and here she is in her light pink heart collar..playing with me.. she often likes to pulls my shoes strings and trip me until I play!"

Another loud **AWWWWWWWWWW** is heard.

"Now you know what has happened to me." said Akari.

"What about me?" mentioned Yui fuming.

"Me too!?" added Chinatsu.

"Yeah.. aren't you still a bit selfish to not include your friends, Sakurako?" asked Kyoko and pouted.

"Yeah.. We all have our own stories!" Said Ayano.

"I own the biggest yuri collection... and lesbian porn collection.." mentioned Chitose about ready to take off her glasses.

As more people start to add up.

Sakurako sweatdrops and Himawari does too.

Then Yasu kicks the words

**~FIN~** and Aika straightens it up neatly.


End file.
